


11/10

by xyi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Viktor with a K, kind of, very mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyi/pseuds/xyi
Summary: Person A: you are a solid 11/10Person B: aw, thank you!Person C: 11/10 is 1.1 you ain’t shit





	11/10

The doors to the skating rink swung open, revealing a very flushed Yuuri from the cold.

Viktor skated over to the dark haired man.

“Hey Yuuri, let’s flip a coin. Heads your mine, tails I’m yours.” Victor pulled out a nickel from his pocket, winking at a very flustered Yuuri.

Victor smiled in triumph.

Yuuri stood up and turned towards Viktor.

“Hey Viktor, I think you’re a solid 11/10.” Viktor stood on the ice agape, not expecting a response, but soon after recovering from shock, he shot Yuuri a gentle smile.

“Aw, thank you!”

Too caught up in their dumb moment, they didn’t realize Yuri watching from a distance.

“11/10 is 1.1, you ain’t shit!” Yuri yelled from across the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been trying to write fics longer than a couple hundred words but I’ve just not been very inspired lately?? Sigh, It’s just so frustrating cause I know I can do it. Oh well, anyways here’s a short one cause I started watching yuri on ice yesterday, and I want to expand to more fandoms, and I will definitely do kpop even though I’ve stopped listening to it but I have likes loads of ships there so.


End file.
